Shh, It's A Secret
by Backinafew
Summary: Zuko sneaks away from Father's disapproving gaze...only to be followed by Azula. And all she wants is attention. "But shh, don't tell Mother. It's a secret." Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **This oneshot explores the relationship between Azula and Zuko as children, before their fallout. Reviews greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Characters from Avatar: the Last Airbender belong to Nickelodeon

* * *

**Shh, It's A Secret… **

* * *

"You look funny. What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing, I'm _concentrating_."

"Oh…'cause you look…mad…"

The young Fire Nation Prince sighed and reluctantly dropped his upraised hand to gaze down at his wide-eyed little sister. Somehow, she had managed to find him as he sat cross-legged beneath one of the many trees in the palace's outdoor courtyard, despite the enormous expanse of the royal grounds. Had she followed him? Zuko leaned back against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes in silent exasperation. It certainly wouldn't be the first time…

Meanwhile, Azula had plopped down on the soft grass beneath the tree and was staring expectantly up at him, her four-year-old face drooping into a glassy-eyed pout. He watched as she raised one tiny hand to push the dark, silky bangs from her eyes, the latest hairstyle his mother had tried for her. Zuko actually liked this one. The bangs framed her face nicely – which, at the moment, was looking more and more frustrated.

"I'm not mad," he reassured her, "I was just…I was trying to…" Now his voice dropped solemnly to a whisper, "…I was trying to _firebend_."

He reached out and gently pushed his fingertip against her bottom lip, which was sticking out impatiently. Her bright, gold eyes immediately widened in innocent surprise, looking cross-eyed at his finger.

"But shhh, don't tell Mother. It's a secret."

His sister blinked, the pout disappearing from her face. Azula's expression gradually revealed the excitement her brother's words evoked. Secrets were fun. Her soft, pink lips stretched into a smile and she playfully punched Zuko in the stomach.

"Oooh! You got me!" he exclaimed dramatically, as he clutched the 'wound' and collapsed to the ground, receiving a fit of giggles for his performance. The young prince spread out his arms and legs as he lay motionless on his back, his tongue lolled comically to the side. The green grass beneath him was still moist from the crisp morning dew and tickled the back of his neck and his bare arms.

Azula continued to grin at her older brother and crawled on her knees to peer over him. Warm sunlight peaked through the semi-transparent tree leaves above them, casting a pattern of soft shadows across his still face.

"You're not dead."

"Yes I am."

The princess promptly plopped herself onto his stomach, causing him to gasp as the breath was forced from his lungs.

"See?" she sang triumphantly, lifting her delicate chin a few inches. Azula giggled again as she watched him struggle for breath beneath her.

"Man, you're heavy!"

The grin on her face disappeared as she narrowed her eyes in response.

"No I am not. _Princesses_ aren't heavy."

"Well _you_ are."

Now his sister crossed her arms and glared down at the teasing twinkle in Zuko's light eyes as he grinned back up at her. She gave his nose an indignant poke.

"Well corpses aren't supposed to talk anyways."

"They do when they're being crushed by a heavy princess."

The furrow in her brow deepened as Azula tried to think of a good retort. Why was Zuzu so much better at this? Precious seconds ticked by as the wind gently rustled the leaves above them, filling their noses with the heavy, sweet mixture of summer's scent. A bug droned lazily by her ear. She needed to say something quick before he got bored and decided to –

"Well, I'm going to keep practicing."

Too late.

Azula pursed her lips as her brother began to sit up, propping himself onto his elbows. He nudged her gently to move off his stomach, but she stayed, grasping onto his tunic with small fists.

"Wait…" What could she say so that he wouldn't leave her? Zuzu was so fun to play with, if only he would pay her more attention…

Suddenly, her tiny face twisted into a mischievous smirk as a rather mean spirited thought entertained her mind. She leaned forward to speak softly.

"I might be heavy, but at least _I'll _be able to firebend someday…"

The sunlight overhead was blocked momentarily as a puffy, white cloud drifted in front of it, casting Zuko's entire face in shadow.

He blinked at the remark. The mirth in the prince's expression had vanished, replaced suddenly by confusion. His little sister's comment had taken him by surprise and he found it strangely…unsettling. The way she had said it…as if _he_ would never be able to firebend…never be able to draw flame from his fingertips…never be able to please Father…

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, suddenly angry at the painful sensation in his throat.

Azula watched the rapid change in his demeanor with great interest. She absolutely loved whenever she could capture his attention like this. Sometimes it was very easy.

The young princess shrugged in response to his demanding tone and played absently with the edge of his tunic, her fists relaxed again. After a moment she replied, attempting to sound disinterested.

"I don't know, I heard Father say that one time…well, something like it. He also said you should be able to firebend by now…" Her gold eyes shifted to stare straight at him, startling Zuko with their intensity.

"…but you can't…" she continued, her last words barely above a whisper, "…can you…?"

Zuko's brow creased, bitterness shone visibly on his face. It was his turn to glare now. He pushed Azula off his stomach and lept to his feet, holding his hand out again, the same way he had earlier. The look of immense concentration reappeared as well, contorting his smooth facial features with anger.

Azula eyes were wide again and her face slipped back into a pout.

"I thought you weren't mad…" she murmured softly, frightened by her brother's forcefulness. Zuzu had never pushed her before.

"I'm _not_," he growled through gritted teeth, focusing even more intently on his hand, willing his fingertips to coax the reluctant flame.

The Fire Nation Princess watched with fascination. Zuko's forehead was scrunched up now, making it look as wrinkled as Grandfather Azulon and his mouth was thin and taut. Azula raised both eyebrows. He didn't look like a firebender. He looked silly.

"You still can't do it…Father thinks - "

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE THINKS!"

At the eruption from the small boy below, the birds that were settled among the surrounding trees frantically took flight, squawking noisily in the confusion.

With the sudden outburst from Zuko's mouth, his outstretched hand instantly burst into flame, the fire dancing and flickering wildly around his fingertips, licking hungrily at the air for oxygen. The warmth was alarming to him at first, but the excitement swelling within him overruled the fear. He stared at his creation with wide, disbelieving eyes. It was like a tiny creature, overjoyed to be brought into existence.

Azula was also immediately entranced by the reddish fire that shimmered and danced laughingly before her, reflecting in her golden irises. Her brother's fire was beautiful. It was _powerful_. It left her feeling a sudden surge of admiration…as well as jealously at Zuko's accomplishment…

…an accomplishment that Father would inevitably praise him for…

Before she realized what she was doing, Azula found herself reaching for it, grasping for some of the flame that came too willingly to her brother's fingertips, as if to capture it for herself. Slender fingers clasped greedily onto Zuko's hand, only to draw back instantly as the searing pain from the hot flame tore at the flesh of her palm.

Zuko, too absorbed by his own discovery, looked up just in time to see his sister's hand retract violently as her fragile face broke into sobs. The fire extinguished immediately from his trembling hand and his mouth fell open in shock.

"A-Azula? Azula! Did I burn you?! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I would never…I-I'm sorry…"

The prince's eyes were pained as he bit his lip and fell to his knees to examine her reddening hand. Azula squirmed and tried to pull away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hold still! I'm sorry! Please, Azula, I'm sorry. Let me make it better."

His little sister blinked at him doubtfully before slowly offering her hand. One last tear slipped from her eye, making it's way in tiny rivulets down her delicate features to hang tremulously on the tip of her chin. Zuko carefully brushed it away before taking the small hand in his own.

"I know it stings, but it's not too bad," he whispered, stooping to gather her into his arms. He cradled her gently as he walked to the pond only a few yards away, sending the turtle ducks quaking and scattering from his path. The prince only stumbled once before reaching the pond's edge. Azula pressed a tear stained cheek against his chest as Zuko bent his frame towards the water's glassy, mirror-like surface.

"Dip your hand in the water, it'll feel good," he murmured, pushing back her bangs.

And right he was. The icy water felt heavenly as it enveloped her scalded palm, bringing instant relief. Azula let out a sigh and dropped her eyelids as she enjoyed the cooling sensation. The bliss on her face brought a sigh of relief from Zuko as well, content to see his sister's tears subdued.

Tranquility ensued. The silence that followed was almost deafening, but eventually the quiet calls of birds as they settled back in the surrounding trees could be heard, like Nature's harmonious symphony. The prince stared absently as the humid summer air weighed down on him.

After a moment his gaze shifted to stare towards the dark, ominous palace walls in the distance, walls that were lined with endless rows of windows. But his gold-toned eyes were drawn to one in particular. The largest one among them, the only one with the curtains pulled tight to prevent any sunlight from penetrating the Fire Lord's chambers. _His_ window.

"You saw me, Azula, you saw me do it…I knew Mother was right," he began whispering proudly under his breath, his distant eyes glazed over. Suddenly they focused again and flickered quickly back to meet her wide-eyed stare.

"But remember, it's a secret." He smiled. "I want to surprise him."

Azula rubbed her puffy, red eyes and turned to glance at their reflections in the pond. Ripples from her hand disturbed the water's calm surface, distorting the image of her brother's face until she could barely recognize it…

He was a firebender after all. And in time, he would master the flame.

.

.

.

So why did Father continue to look away whenever Zuzu came in the room? Why did he get so angry? Her big brother could anything…

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Even as a child, I'm guessing Azula could be pretty manipulative, but in an innocent sort of way, like to get Zuzu to play longer with her. She just has a natural talent. But she still _loved_Zuko at one point. Actually, I think she still does, in her own twisted way.

I thought it was appropriate that Zuko's first experience with firebending was fueled by sudden burst of frustration and anger. And resentment at daddy's expectations. He probably had a pretty easygoing personality but with his home life, that didn't last long. And of course, he was a mama's boy. But we love him.

Stay tuned for the next oneshot, showing events that test the relationship between these two and it's turn for the worse…


End file.
